fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood World
Hollywood World, along with its prequel, Crackers or Wackers, has a wiki of its own! Click here to see it! Hollywood World (ハリウッドの冒険 Hollywood Adventures) is a 2010 televison series that is spun-off from the show Crackers or Wackers. Based off of the thirty second episode of Crackers or Wackers, the gang hits Hollywood, California and meets new friends. Meanwhile, Diego and Dawn's relationship is still going strong, The Girls With Glasses have retired, and the hosts of the Total Drama series, Chris Mclean and Chef Hatchet, finally make an appearance. Episodes Season 1 We Will Be The Movies Izeline Cartoons vs. Aliens Attack of the 50 foot Carly Lindsay and the Waffle Factory The Mighty Isabella! Karate Katie I Go To Russia Zoey 202 Riot on the Olympics Sing-Alongie Despicable Us Gives You Hell-O? The Awards Season 2 Short Films of the guys Hard-i-tude Dude, We're Getting The Best Friends Back Together! Teresa Movie The Boy Who Cried Bigfoot Take Me and My Breath Away Penny's Commercial Alejandro and Vanessa Take Us Away Not Always.... The Beginning of the Season Finale Stay oh Wait The Hollywood Chainsaw Massacre The Pokémon battle of a lifetime Season 3 Izzy Or Isn't She On Vacation? Launch Time Journey to the Center of Isabella Once Tried I Missed You Not Artificial Intelligence Totally Dramatic Put Your Mystries On Sponge X Togepi Evolves Egglets Travel to Sinnoh Coming From You Again What Hurted The Most Season 4 Mysteryous Misdreavus Across The Second Ceremony Brian and the Pushydogs The BFFFL Adventure of Katie and Sadie O.V.E.R.L.Y D.R.A.M.A.T.I.C Opening the Door-a into Team Rocket Lyra, the Matchmaker Mess Dudley Puppy, On the Pokemon Case Christmas Special This Is Love The Story of the Trade Foxy Jessie Dee Dee Dee Dee Prankalicous Season 5 Closing in on a Friendship Grass Delicious Fighting Monsters with Pocket Monsters Togekiss's Goodbye Team Team Galactic and Team Rocket! Fight with Teamwork! Win All Together Now Sudden Death Battle! Triple Battles, Triple Threats! Chimchar My Baby Chim Training What The Heck? Life as a Trainer + Vampire Part 1 Life as a Trainer + Vampire Part 2 Season 6 The Movie of Ritsu Tainaka The Pokemon of Ritsu Tainaka The First Battle of Ritsu Tainaka Yokai High Victini and the Bright Hero: Isabella Revenge of the Scott Full Moon de hakken The Dissappearance of Tsumugi Kotobuki Burgundy's Revenge Mitsuki's Dilemma Eternal Blizzard Khouryra Courtney, the Coordinator of the Waters! The Last Stage Season 7 Yukari is Thunder Rock and Roll Prince Powerpuff Girls K Love is War Mischievous Kiss Hollywood Host Club Powerpuff Mermaid Moon The Teleportation of Zero Handsome vs. Handsome vs. Handsome vs. Cute Go Dawn Go Hollywood Arts + Vampire Jealous? The Return of the Light Music Club! Part 1 The Return of the Light Music Club! Part 2 Season 8 Puella Magi Iris Magica Iris's Confession The Power of All Magical Girls Axew Is Found! Death Overshadows Us Is There a Way to Save You? More to come! Series Production Hollywood World had originally been planned to end on September 4, 2010 to start porduction on Total Cartoon Teams. But public outcry and the unpopular Total Cartoon Teams' ratings forced production to restart on December 18, 2010 (despite the fact that Total Cartoon Teams continued). Hollywood World's ratings have gotten stronger since. It currently has a 73% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. It is filmed on location in Hollywood, Los Angeles, Long Beach, San Francisco, Sacramento, San Diego, Santa Monica, West Hollywood, Beverly Hills, and Anaheim, California. However, Dudley Puppy, On the Pokemon Case was filmed in Las Vegas, Nevada. The series later went on hiatus on June 10, 2011 due to the creator taking a leave, but now she's returned, and the year-long hiatus ended on September 3, 2012, when Chim Training finally premiered. Intros and Endings Intros File:Total Drama Island opening theme high quality|Opening 1 File:Aim to be a Pokemon Master 2002|Opening 2 File:Pokemon Together (Full Version)|Opening 3 File:Pokemon Greatest Everyday Full with English lyrics!|Opening 4 File:Pokemon - High Touch!|Opening 5 File:Amazing Blessings - Satomi Sato|Opening 6 File:Smile for me - Kurono Kurumu (Misato Fukuen)|Opening 7 File:Kana Asumi - Hidamari Sketch ~ Sketch Switch FULL|Opening 8 Endings File:Get Fired Up, Notch Eared Pichu! Full Version|Ending 1 File:Pokemon- LaLaLa to Your Heart-ＭＡＤＯＫＡ (Full)|Ending 2 File:By Your Side ~Dawn's Theme~|Ending 3 File:I Won't Lose ~May's Theme~ (Full)|Ending 4 File:Maemuki Roketto Dan FULL|Ending 5 File:Toki ni ai wa - Kurono Kurumu (Misato Fukuen)|Ending 6 File:(Lyrics & Subtitles) Miki Sayaka & Sakura Kyouko Character Song - And I'm Home|Ending 7 File:Madoka - Shiho Kawaragi|Ending 8 Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sequels Category:Hollywood World Category:Total Drama Island Crossovers